Fall
by SelPlusDemi
Summary: Estranho que, por mais que fujamos, sempre voltamos uma para outra. Me pergunto quando as coisas começaram a desandar, eu estou presa apenas nas boas lembranças. Principalmente, em seu sorriso, que me faz tanta falta. No momento, todos e quaisquer dos motivos das brigas parecem tão ridículos e infantis quanto a distância que construímos entre nós. (OneShot) Demi/Selena


**Então... Essa manhã eu estava bem inspirada, não sei dizer o porquê. Acho que é por ter aprendido, nos últimos dias, que às vezes perdemos muita coisa da vida por medo ou bobagens e quando percebemos é tarde demais. Enfim, nunca é tarde para amar ou mostrar que ama alguém, e é bom dizer, antes que seja tarde... Anyways, é uma one-shot pequena. Boa leitura.**

**P.S. Eu estava ouvindo Fall em espanhol, quando escrevi isso, a letra até tem um pouco a ver. Se alguém quiser ouvir: watch?v=wxvfBJbfAqk.**

* * *

_Fall_

Estranho que, por mais que fujamos, sempre voltamos uma para outra. Me pergunto quando as coisas começaram a desandar, eu estou presa apenas nas boas lembranças. Principalmente, em seu sorriso, que me faz tanta falta. No momento, todos e quaisquer dos motivos das brigas parecem tão ridículos e infantis quanto a distância que construímos entre nós.

Tudo que importa é ela. Mesmo que ela não note, ou não saiba, estou sempre aqui, não estou? Não é como se fosse uma obrigação, é apenas o meu dever, proteger e manter a felicidade do amor da minha vida, mesmo que de longe, na maioria do tempo. Mas parece que nem nos conhecemos mais. Evitamos até mesmo troca de olhares, quando estamos no mesmo lugar, mesmo que meus olhos estejam sempre presos nela.

Sua pele está tão pálida, muito mais desde a última vez que a vi. Mas os lábios ainda tem o tom rosado de quando olhei para eles, pela primeira vez, com desejo. Eu estou aqui, segurando sua mão, novamente, enquanto ela está desacordada em uma cama de hospital.

Cortes. Talvez eles machuquem mais a mim do que a ela, estou tão debilitada e machucada quanto ela. Antigamente, parecia tão certo e fácil evitar o que sentimos uma pela outra, afinal, assim podemos viver da maneira mais normal possível e manter nossas carreiras. Mas quando você está numa situação dessas - vida ou morte - nada mais importa.

O que passa na minha mente é o que sempre passou, enquanto ela destruía a si mesma, e consequentemente a mim. E se eu perdê-la definitivamente? Valeu a pena desistir de tudo? Do que adiantou não ter aproveitado cada oportunidade que tive para amá-la de verdade?

Tudo isso cansa. Deixar de viver, pelos outros. Regras cansam. O que tem de tão errado em eu me apaixonar pela minha melhor amiga? A sociedade muitas vezes é ridícula, mas não posso culpar ninguém, todos crescemos nessa conduta do certo ou errado. Até mesmo eu. Mas não me recordo de como me convenceram de que amar ela é errado, eu nunca quis machucá-la, muito menos destruir o último resquício de normalidade restante em seu dia-a-dia. Eu a amo mais do que a mim mesma, e desisti para mantê-la a salvo.

Pareceu certo. Deixá-la viver a vida dela, e tentar seguir a minha. Mas não parece que valeu a pena, agora que ela está perto de sair da minha vida para sempre.

- Eu sinto muito, Demi. Eu te amo, eu não deveria ter ficado assustada de dizer ao mundo o quanto. Sinto muito, por só estar aqui agora, e não ter continuado antes, para realmente ter feito algo. - Sussurrei, perto de seu rosto, beijando sua mão direita, que eu ainda segurava, com delicadeza.

Estava quase na minha hora de partir, e a família dela entrar. Eu voltaria amanhã e todos os dias seguintes, até que tudo tivesse um fim, bom ou ruim, tudo depende de como ela reagir. Ela sabe que somente ela pode salvar a si mesma, por mais que eu também esteja na luta.

Me inclinei e beijei, vagarosamente, sua testa. O único som da sala era do monitor, que mostrava seus batimentos. Desci meu rosto, roçando meus lábios nos seus e lhe dando um selinho demorado. Os bipes do monitor dobraram de número. Mais rápidos. Mais altos. Contínuos.

- Demi? Demi, você me ouve? - Falei baixo, sorrindo fraco e sentindo as lágrimas alcançarem meus olhos.

De alguma forma, ela esteve ali o tempo todo e só não podia dar um sinal. Me senti livre para repetir meu último ato, mais uma vez os batimentos se tornaram acelerados.

- Eu te amo tanto, por favor, seja forte e volte pra mim! - Ordenei, sentindo um aperto na minha mão que ainda segurava a dela. Lágrimas começaram a descer do meu rosto. Dessa vez, em muito tempo, eram de alegria. Ela vai voltar pra mim, ser minha, e nada vai nos impedir de mostrar o quanto somos apaixonadas uma pela outra.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
